Cinta Cewek Tomboy
by FuVi
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang notabene tomboy merubah penampilannya menjadi feminim demi orang yang disukainya


Fuko:hai minna-san perkenalkan aku Fuko author baru disini

Vivi:dan aku Vivi asisten serta sahabat Fuko yang cerewet dan sok tomboy ini

Fuko:kamu tu yang cerewet trus nggak mau ngalah dasar adek yang menyebalkan

Vivi:mentang-mentang aja aku yang paling muda

Fuko:emang iya kan ?

Vivi:cukup daripada berdebat nggak jelas mending kita lihat aja fanfic karangan mu itu

Fuko:sebenarnya sih ide dan judul nya berasal dari sebuah novel yang aku baca dan kamu nggak ernah ngasi ide palingan kalau ngasi ide lewat oborolan yang nggak jelas gitu

Vivi:biarin aja :p daripada oboran kamu yang nggak jelas dan nggak bener jadi mari kita lihat fic Fuko yang nggak jelas ini check this out yo

Cinta Cewek Tomboy

By:Fuvi

Naruto Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto is my brother #Plaak

Pairing:MinaKushi

Rated:T

Genre:Humor/Romance

Summary:Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang notabene tomboy merubah penampilannya menjadi feminim demi orang yang disukainya

Warning:OOC,OC,gaje,abal,romance dan humornya nggak kerasa

Happy Reading

XoX

Suatu pagi dijalan raya yang selalu saja macet dan macet saat hari kerja pasti udah nggak kebayang lagi penuh nya jalan raya di sela-sela kemacetan nampak sepeda motor bebek sport yang dimodifikasi dengan warna metalik dan ada tulisannya pula trus suara knalpotnya yang buat berisik tengah menyelip diantara kendaraan diatasnya nampak seorang anak berjaket sport dan memakai helm dari pakaiannya sebab kalau cowok nggak mungkin dia pakai rok

Astaga!

Cewek tingkahnya kayak cowok?

Mau jadi apa dunia ini!

Begitulah gumaman dari para pengguna jalan pas tau kalau yang mengendarai sepeda motor bebek sport dengan aksesoris dan cat metalik adalah cewek masih SMP lagi!

Dan mereka pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala,begitu ngeliat gimana aksi tuh anak ABG

"Astaga...!Berani bener tuh anak ?"gumam salah seorang supir angkot yang bernama Kakuzu dengan mata nya melotot seolah tu mata mau keluar dan ditambah lagi mulutnya menganga lebar

Ups!

Kakuzu gelagapan karena seekor lalat nakal masuk kedalam mulutnya nampak nya tu lalat betah banget deh di mulutnya Kakuzu sampai-sampai lalat itu menuju ke kerongkongannya terpaksa ia harus mengeluarakan lalat yang nakal dan bandel itu dari dalam kerongkongannya

"Hoak...Hoak...!"

Si lalat bandel nggak mau keluar dari kerongkongan Kakuzu dengan muka merah dan mata berair ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan tu lalat dan pada akhirnya ia makin tersiksa

Dan malangnya lagi adalah penumpang angkotnya malah ketawa liat Kakuzu kemasukan lalat dan nggak mau nolongin merasa dirinya menjadi bahan kekesalan sang tukang angkot yang kemasukan lalat alias Kakuzu cewek yang sempat nyelip angkot Kakuzu berhenti dan membuka kaca helmnya cewek bermata Violet itu nampak menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kakuzu dan mari kita lihat Kakuzu matanya malah nambah melotot ketika diejek tapi apa daya dia nggak bisa ngejar tu anak cewek karena lalat nakal masih menyangkut dilehernya dan malahan hampir menuju perutnya dan ketika lalat itu berhasil keluar Kakuzu malah kehilangan tu cewek udah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula dan mari kita lihat para penumpang angkot nampaknya mereka harus segera cari WC umum karena mereka pada sakit perut habis ngetawain penderitaan Kakuzu

"Demi DJ alias Dewa Jashin sejak kapan ada anak perempuan tingkannya seperti anak lelaki mau jadi apa dunia ini ampuni lah hamba mu ini DJ"kata salah seorang lelaki berambut keperakan dan membawa sabit yang diketahui bernama Hidan

"Ya udah lah mas namanya juga anak muda nanti juga sadar dengan sendirinya"kata salah seorang penumpang angkot

Dan mari kita lihat cewek yang ngebutnya nggak ketulungan itu ia masih nyelip sana nyelip sini sedangkan sekarang udah jam 06.45 dan 15 menit lagi sekolah berarti dia sudah terlambat pantas saja ia ngebut dan nyelip sana sini dan tujuannya hanya satu yaitu agar tidak telat masuk sekolah ia seakan tidak peduli dengan kata-kata pengguna jalan yang mayoritas orang tua yang bakal berangkat ke kantor dan menurutnya orang yang membicarakan dirinya itu hanya orang tua yang nggak mengerti kalau ia udah telat dan menurutnya mereka itu seperrti lebah yang berebut madu

Sekilas ia jadi ingat tentang orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan tak pernah ada dirumah padahal ia ingin curhat ke pada mama nya ia ingin sekali rasanya menceritakan semuanya tapi apa daya mama maupun papa nya selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan ia pun menepis semua hal tentang dirinya dirinya yang selalu kesepian dan kembali ia fokus kepada jalan raya

Dan pada akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah nya tak lupa ia menyapa satpam di sekolahnya

"Ohayou Izumo-san"sapanya

"Oh ... Kushina-chan rupanya...Ohayou mou Kushina-chan"balas Izumo

Itu lah dia Uzumaki Kushina atau yang biasa dipanggil Kushina itu

"apa kabar ?"tanya Izumo

"yah seperti yang dilihat Izumo-san... aku masuk dulu ya Izumo-san"jawab Kushina

Ia pun memainkan gas motornya dan alhasil bunyi nyaring terdengar segera ia masuk kedalam sekolahnya

"dasar tomboy"ujar Izumo sambil geleng-geleng kepala

Ia pun berhenti di tempat parkir tampak ia membuka helm dan nampaklah rambutnya yang berwarna merah yang sebenarnya cantik sayangnya ia paling membenci rambutnya karena ia diejek tomat gara-gara rambutnya itu dan ia pun disapa sama anak-anak cowok yang ada di parkiran

"Ohayou Kushina-chan"sapa cowok-cowok kayak mau kor tujuh belasan

"Ohayou mou Minna-san"balas Kushina

"apa kabar ?"tanya mereka yang lagi-lagi kor berjamaah dan kayak mau tujuh belasan

"mata kalian semua pada nggak katarak kan ?"tanya Kushina

"nggak tu"jawab mereka

"masih pada waraskan ?"tanya Kushina lagi meyakinkan

"iya Kushina-chan"jawab mereka meyakinkan Kushina

"kalian pada liat kan kalau Uzumaki Kushina ini masih waras?"tanya Kushina lagi

"iya"jawab mereka yang rada-rada kesal dengan Kushina

"ya udah kenapa kalian semua pada nanya"lanjut Kushina yang daritadi udah mau ketawa

"KUSHINA..."teriak mereka berjamaah dan alhasil buat tikus tanah pada bangun

"hahahahahaha this is my life jadi suka-suka gua dong"tawa Kushina dengan nada mengejek

"akh Kushina awas aja nanti"kata mereka kesal dengan mulut dimajuin lima senti

"hahahahahahaha"tawa Kushina benar-benar meledak melihat tingkah temannya itu

To Be Continue

Kakuzu:mana tu author pengen gue cincang *nyiapin golok

Fuko:apa ? lo mau gue bikin menderita lagi

Vivi:Fuko gue mau protes kenapa si Kakuzu lepas cadar mulutnya bau tau liat aja tu penumpangnya pada muntah *nunjuk penumpang angkot Kakuzu

Kakuzu:mana tu author ekh lu yang buat gue kemasukan lalat

Fuko:lo mau gue bikin menderita ? gue bikin lo mati digebuk masa mau ?

Kakuzu:akh... nggak akh ...*naruh golok di dapur

Vivi:lo nggak cocok jadi tukang angkot lo cocok jadi pemulung tau soal nya bau mulut lo sama dengan bau sampah

Fuko:bagus juga ide lo ya udah deh kalo gitu minna-san dimohonkan memberi review ya

Vivi:yang banyak ya udah kalo gitu bye-bye *ngilang bareng Fuko


End file.
